My Dear Friend
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Gadis kecil itu kurus, matanya besar lebar, rambutnya lurus dan berponi sebatas alis. Gadis ini agak aneh karena selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan tidak akan muncul saat ada temanku yang lain. Gadis ini memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Sakura.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

My Dear Friend

Gadis kecil itu kurus, matanya besar lebar, rambutnya lurus dan berponi sebatas alis. Gadis ini agak aneh karena selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan tidak akan muncul saat ada temanku yang lain. Gadis ini memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Sakura. Sakura, telah menjadi temanku yang setia sejak beberapa bulan ini. Sakura yang kecil kurus dan gigi depannya ompong, ia suka tertawa bila tanpa sengaja aku memecahkan gelas ketika aku mencucinya, kemudian menguburnya di halaman belakang agar tidak ketahuan ayah. Sakura bilang tidak apa-apa kalau bohong sekali-kali, demi kebaikan, demi supaya aku tidak dipukuli ayah.

Sakura juga suka tertawa kalau aku mencuri uang ayahku, dia juga bilang tidak apa sesekali mencuri, toh itu uang ayahku sendiri.

Sakura juga suka menemaniku mengerjakan PR, dia suka bertanya di balik bahuku. Sudah selesai belum? Ayo kita main! Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok pagi!

Setelah itu biasanya aku akan menurutinya. Aku meletakkan pensil dan tergoda untuk kembali bermain dengannya. Hmm, dia memang manis.

Sakura suka melompat-lompat, ia memakai baju berwarna merah yang kedodoran dan bertelanjang kaki. Ia suka bersenandung, berjinjit dan menari-nari menghiburku. Kalau sudah begitu biasanya aku suka tersenyum-senyum sampai tertidur.

::::

Suatu hari Sakura mengajakku jalan-jalan, kami berhenti di minimarket yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Aku menggandeng Sakura dengan erat ketika melewati kasir yang mengucapkan selamat datang. Ia terlihat tidak keberatan meski aku membawa Sakura yang tidak pakai sandal dan melompat-lompat girang.

Aku menelusuri rak-rak jajanan yang mahal dan terlihat menggiurkan.

"Kau mau cokelat itu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Aku menggeleng, targetku kesini hanyalah untuk membeli wafer cokelat yang harganya murah.

"Harganya mahal, uang jajanku tidak akan cukup!"

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjamnya saja?"

"Meminjam?"

"Ya! Kau boleh membayarnya kalau uangmu sudah cukup,"

"Tapi.. apa diijinkan?"

"Kau bisa mengatakannya sewaktu kau membayarnya besok, sekarang masukkan saja ke dalam bajumu!"

Aku menuruti Sakura lagi, dengan wajah senang aku memasukkan sebatang cokelat mahal itu ke dalam bajuku. Seandainya aku bisa menikmatinya tanpa ada yang tahu tentu aku tak akan menceritakan bagian ini. Tapi kasir yang tadinya ramah, kini mencengkram lenganku dan menatapku dengan tajam. Ia menyeretku ke kantor polisi dan setelah itu bisa ditebak, mereka memanggil orang tuaku. Meski aku dimaafkan dan dibebaskan, tetapi ayahku tak semudah itu memaafkanku. Ia memukuliku semalaman, memaki-makiku dan menghina ibuku. Memanggilku anak setan yang gila dan memanggil ibu wanita murahan yang tidak bisa mendidik anak.

Setelah itu aku tak bisa tidur lagi, aku menangis di pojok kamar. Bau alkohol masih menguar di rongga hidungku, kudengar ayahku masih memaki dan mengumpat. Kemudian, sebuah tangan kecil menyentuh bahuku dengan lembut. Tangan Sakura. Sakura membelai kepalaku dan menenangkanku, ia bilang jangan pernah menangis lagi.

Sekali lagi, aku menurutinya.

::::

Seharian ini tak kudapati Sakura muncul tiba-tiba di hadapanku, tak kulihat cengiran ompongnya ketika aku menyembunyikan buku PR teman sebangkuku. Tak kudengar pula gelak tawanya ketika aku membolos pada jam istirahat. Apa Sakura mulai bosan bermain denganku? Entahlah, mungkin memang tak ada lagi yang mau jadi temanku. Mereka semua membenciku, bahkan guru-guruku juga tak pernah menyukaiku.

Aku tak peduli lagi, aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu membolos dengan bersembunyi di belakang sekolah, menunggu sampai tiba jam pulang. Ketika sampai di rumah, kulihat ibu tengah mencuci piring. Ia tersenyum menyambut kedatanganku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pucat dan matanya yang sembab. Ia sering sakit-sakitan belakangan ini. Tangannya yang kurus gemetar ketika memindah-mindahkan piring ke tempat yang kering. Aku memaksanya berhenti bekerja dan memintanya makan sementara aku menggantikannya menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk. Setiap hari ayah hanya menambahkan kotoran ke dalam rumah ini. Baju dan celananya yang menumpuk berbau alkohol yang sangat menyengat. Beberapa kali dalam seminggu ayah juga membawa teman-teman pemabuknya, ia berjudi sampai pagi dan tidur sampai siang. Ia akan marah-marah kalau tak ada makanan atau makanannya dianggap tidak enak. Ayah juga kerap kali memukuli ibu hanya karena hal-hal kecil itu. Ibu hanya akan menangis setelah itu, ia tak melawan, dan ia memang tak pernah melawan.

Siang itu matahari begitu terik, aku tengah meracik bumbu untuk menumis sayur kangkung agar ayah bisa makan hangat-hangat. Aku mencacah cabai, bawang dan bawang merah lambat-lambat. Sesekali mengucek mataku yang berair ketika kudengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekatiku.

"Mana ibumu?" kata ayah, aku menatap matanya yang merah takut-takut.

"Ibu tidur, ibu sedang sakit yah-"

"Tidur? Dia tidur dan membiarkan aku kelaparan?"

"Tapi aku sedang memasak untuk ay-"

Ayah tak mengindahkanku, ia berbalik dengan wajah marah dan berjalan terseok-seok menyusul ibuku.

Setelah itu kudengar ayah berteriak-teriak dan ibu menangis dan menjerit kesakitan. Tubuhku seketika gemetar, ketakutan menjalariku ketika tangisan ibu semakin keras. Aku tak mau dengar lagi! Aku takut.. Aku takut! Aku meringkuk di pojok dapur dan menutup kedua telinga dan mataku rapat-rapat.

"Jangan takut," seseorang berbisik di telingaku dan menyentuh tanganku yang gemetar.

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati Sakura di depanku. Ia tersenyum.

"Sakura,"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu kau tidak boleh menangis," kata Sakura.

:::::::

"Tapi-"

"Ayahmu ada hanya untuk menambah penderitaanmu! Penderitaan ibumu!" kata Sakura, kali ini matanya dipenuhi kemarahan. "kau akan lebih bahagia kalau ayahmu tak ada, percayalah padaku!"

Aku menatap Sakura lekat-lekat dan terdiam lama.. lama sekali.

Sakura balas menatap dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kutebak. Mungkin campuran antara rasa iba, marah atau sebuah dorongan semangat?

"Ingatlah, dia sering memukulimu. Dia tidak pernah peduli padamu. Ingatlah juga kesakitan yang diderita ibumu, ingatlah itu-"

Aku bangkit berdiri. Sebuah kekuatan mendorong keberanianku, entah apa itu, aku menyambar pisau dapur yang tergeletak di antara irisan-irisan bawang. Aku berjalan tanpa memikirkan apapun. Yang kuingat hanya ayahku, yang kulihat hanyalah penderitaan yang dibuatnya untuk ibuku. Aku tak memikirkan apapun lagi, langkahku semakin cepat, semakin cepat sampai aku sadar aku berlari. Aku menendang pintu kamar dan mendapati ayah tengah menjambak rambut ibu. Aku semakin kalap. Aku berlari terus, berteriak dan menancapkan pisau ini ke perut ayahku. Bertubi-tubi hingga tak bisa kuhitung. Tangannya yang besar mencoba menghentikanku, meremas kepalaku dan menahan gerakanku yang tak terkendali. Tapi aku malah makin bernafsu menyerangnya, teriakan-teriakan lain membahana dalam kepalaku, begitu kerasnya hingga membuat kepalaku sakit dan tak kuat lagi. Seperti terhantam. Aku ambruk.

::::

Beberapa saat kemudian, atau yang kurasakan seperti bertahun-tahun. Aku tersadar, yang kudengar pertama kali adalah tangisan ibuku, yang kucium adalah bau anyir. Dan yang terlihat adalah darah dimana-mana. Di lantai, di tanganku, lalu yang merembes di baju ayahku. Aku kalap melihat darah dimana-mana, melihat ayahku yang telentang dengan pisau menancap di perutnya, tarikan-tarikan napas yang berat terdengar jelas, yang belakangan kusadari itu adalah bunyi napasku sendiri. Kemudian aku mendongak menatap Sakura, ia tengah duduk di atas meja tua tempat meletakkan lilin. Kakinya menggantung dan ia ayunkan ke depan dan belakang. Sakura menatapku dan tertawa keras sekali.

::Tamat::

A/N : Haloooo… lama gak mampir FFN. Saya kangen dan akhirnya bikin fic pendek ini.. Maaf belum bisa ngasih apdetan fic yang lama terbengkalai.. #ditimpuk. Beidewai kayaknya makin banyak author baru yaa, banyak yang bagus-bagus.. :D *browsingArchive*..

AAA~ REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
